


Heart to heart

by MaryBarrens



Series: Supernatural Translations [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e17 Goodbye Stranger, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gulped. He sighed and nodded slowly. „I told him I needed him.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart to heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heart to heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689146) by [MaryBarrens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens). 



Dean was clutching the steering wheel so hard that his fingers turned white and he was staring in front of the car intently. They were both quiet and Sam was looking at his brother and at the silent car radio in turns. 

It seemed like Dean wasn´t in mood for a music today (probably the first time ever or at least as far as Sam could remember, because usually Dean was always in mood for some very, very loud music). He hasn´t say a word since they´ve got into the car, lips pressed tightly together. There was that little wrinkle of concentration right above his nose. 

Sam would like to know what Dean´s thinking about, but wasn´t sure if he was brave enough to actually ask him. 

There were another few minutes in uncomfortable silence. Dean´s shoulders were more tense with every passing mile and his fingers looked like they´d never be anything other than white again. 

„Dean?“ he asked finally. 

Dean jerked his head. „What?“ he asked in the tone that sounded more like a barking. 

„Are you alright?“ 

Dean shut his eyes for a moment and exhaled tremblingly before he turned to stare in front of himself again. „I´m fine,“ he growled but he didn´t even look at Sam. He gripped the steering wheel even harder now. 

Sam was sure Dean´s lying. 

Dean´s looked like that since yesterday evening. Well, since they´ve got out of the damned crypt, really. He´s been quiet and after that he´s said something about honesty and he´s quoted The Lord of the Rings and then he´s turned the radio on to listen to some slow song. He hasn´t said a word and while he´s went to sleep, he´s been lying on his back the whole night, eyes open. 

Sam didn´t think Dean´s got any sleep at all. He could even imagine what Dean´s been doing the whole night, with his eyes fixed through the ceiling. Not that he´d ever have enough courage to ask his brother about _that_.

„You´re quiet since we´ve got out of the crypt,“ Sam said and frowned a little. 

Dean didn´t answer. He just tensed up even more. 

Sam was really getting worried. He sighed, because Dean wasn´t making it any easier. Not that he´d expect anything like that. „I´m serious, Dean,“ he said, his voice firm. „What´s wrong with you? What happened in the crypt?“ 

He suspected what happened, from how it has looked down there. The smashed things, Dean pale and all shaken up. If he was to guess, he´d say Dean had took a beating from Castiel. But he hasn´t seem to be injured so Cas had probably came to his senses at some point and he´d healed him like so many times before, and after that he´d took the angel tablet and fucked off somewhere. 

Dean gulped. He sighed and nodded slowly. „I told him I needed him.“ 

Sam blinked surprisedly, because Dean´s really told him something. And then there was the exact words. Dean has told Cas that he´s needed him, while Castiel has been beating him up? Or later, when the angel has been running away with the tablet? What the hell was that supposed to mean? „What?“ 

Dean has never _needed_ anyone. Well, he´s needed dad and Sam, sure, but no one else. And even if he has, he wouldn´t just tell them like that, he wouldn´t admit it aloud. 

Dean looked at him for a moment and then he averted his eyes again. He laughed bitterly, his voice weak and breathless. „What do you want to hear from me, Sam?“ he asked helplessly. His fingers were trembling. „That I love Cas and I would give anything to get him back? Fine. I love Cas and I don´t care what he´s done or that he´s on the run with the damned angel tablet. I don ´t even care what he´s gonna do, because the only thing I want is to get him back.“ 

Sam was staring at him with open mouth. „What?“ he whispered weakly. 

Dean snorted and didn´t even look away from the road. The perfectly straight road with no traffic at all. „That´s what you wanted to hear, isn´t it?“ 

„I…“ Sam mumbled and he couldn´t stop staring at him. 

Dean was… _in love_ with Cas? How long? How come Sam didn´t know about it? How could he miss something like his brother falling in love with his angel, how could he not notice? 

„What are you gonna do?“ he asked. 

Dean twitched his shoulders. „What can I do?“ he answered him with a question. „He´s gone. Like always.“ He sighed shakingly and looked at the road again. 


End file.
